


Drowning [FR]

by Haze_Cos



Series: Daisy Era [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Daisy Era, Fluff, Little Romance, M/M, based on kino's interview, during daisy mv shoot, little angst, other members are here too, reference from pentory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: Parfois on espère que quelque chose n'arrive pas, de tout son coeur. On met toute son énergie à prier pour que le pire ne se produise pas.C'était ce qu'il se passait avec Yuto et Wooseok présentement.Ils espéraient vraiment que le signal d'urgence ne se déclenche pas alors que Hyunggu était sous l'eau.___Basée sur le tournage du MV de Daisy et ce qui s'est passé avec Kino lors du tournage de sa scène.___English traduction available !
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Series: Daisy Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Drowning [FR]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Drowning [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023482) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos)



> Bonjour !! Merci d'avoir cliqué !!
> 
> Ce One Shot est basé sur l'interview que Pentagon à fait après la sortie de Daisy, et surtout sur Kino expliquant qu'il a failli se noyer durant le tournage de sa scène.
> 
> Je vous laisse ici le lien du trend avec la traduction si vous voulez lire:  
> https://twitter.com/0026yoyo/status/1315700471818903552
> 
> Cette histoire m'est resté dans la tête. J'ai réalisé que cela aurait vraiment pu mal se passer pour lui. Je me suis alors demandé comment les autres membres ont réagi en le sachant, et surtout Yuto et Wooseok : et cette histoire est née.
> 
> J'ai évidemment inclus du ship, parce que j'aime leur trio. <3
> 
> Je n'ai pas de beta-lecteur donc si vous voyez des fautes, je suis désolé, n'hésitez pas à me corriger
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

Aujourd’hui devait être un bon jour. Ils s’étaient tous levés tôt pour filmer le clip vidéo de leur nouvelle musique. Leur come-back approchait enfin à grand pas et ils étaient plus qu’excités d’enfin pouvoir retourner sur scène.

Ils avaient prévu de commencer le tournage par la chorégraphie de groupe, avant de passer à leurs scènes individuelles, passant un par un devant la caméra. Au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, Hyunggu sentait l’énergie de l’appréhension envahir son corps. Il commençait à ne plus tenir en place alors que les membres allaient et venaient pour tourner leurs propres scènes. Son esprit tournait à plein régime alors qu’il tirait doucement sur les fils des ouvertures de son jean.

Il sentit une main prendre doucement la sienne, le sortant de sa transe. Hyunggu tourna son regard pour apercevoir Yuto, s’asseyant juste à côté de lui. Son regard descendit le long de son torse pour apercevoir ses abdos à travers sa veste ouverte, avant de remonter vers ses yeux.

« Tu vas abîmer ton jean Hyunggu-ya. »

Le plus jeune rougit, détournant le regard. Yuto venait de revenir de son heure de tournage et évidemment, il fallait qu’il vienne directement à lui et voit son appréhension. Il vit Wooseok sortir de la salle du coin de l’oeil, partant sans doute en direction de la rue arrière du bâtiment pour tourner ses propres séquences.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda le japonais.  
\- Plus que bien. »

Yuto commença à jouer avec sa main.

« Tu es sûre que tu n’es pas un peu anxieux ? chuchota-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi je serais anxieux ? Je tourne ma scène en dernier, mais c’est déjà arrivé dans le passé. »

Yuto leva la tête pour regarder l’horloge sur le mur alors que Hyunggu suivait également le mouvement. 17h10. Cela faisait bientôt 8h qu’ils étaient là.

« Je parlais surtout de la scène dans l’eau.  
\- Oh… »

C’est vrai, se dit Hyunggu. Il devait tourner une scène où il était plongé dans l’eau et semblait se noyer. Cependant, il n’était pas anxieux, il n’y avait pas de quoi l’être. Il adorait l’eau depuis qu’il était tout jeune. C’était en quelque sorte son élément de prédilection.

« Pourquoi je serais anxieux ? J’ai suivi des cours de plongée exprès pour cette scène et il y aura des professionnels pour m’accompagner. J’aime l’eau, elle ne me fait pas peur. »

Le japonais re-concentra son regard sur lui, essayant de chercher la vérité dans ses yeux alors qu’il serrait plus fort la main du plus jeune.

« Vraiment Yuto-ya. Je suis juste excité de filmer mes scènes. Je suis sérieux, je vais bien.   
\- D’accord. »

Le plus âgé se pencha vers lui pour lui offrir une brève étreinte, que le coréen rendit, avant qu’il doive se lever pour aller se changer. Hyunggu se retrouve de nouveau seul, plongeant dans ses pensées.

Il était près de 22h30 désormais. Yuto observait Hyunggu de loin, installé dans un coin de la pièce avec les autres membres.  
Cela faisait maintenant 4h qu’il tournait sa scène et Yuto se retenait de se ronger les ongles.

Hyunggu avait commencé à tourner seul sa scène dans la pièce au miroir, avant de passer à la scène dans l’eau. 20h approchait alors que les membres avaient décidé de rejoindre la pièce pour observer comment se passait le tournage.

Yuto s’appuyait contre Wooseok alors que Hui se levait de sa place, suivi de Hongseok et Shinwon, s’excusant alors que le manager les appelait. Ils avaient un rendez-vous tôt le lendemain et devaient partir maintenant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Hyunggu, entouré d’une serviette et en train de visionner la scène qu’il venait de tourner. Ils s’excusèrent, expliquant qu’ils devaient partir, lui souhaitant bon courage pour la fin de son tournage. Le jeune homme leur fit un sourire fatigué, les remerciant alors qu’il les regardait partir.

Yuto se mordit la lèvre. Hyunggu tournait la scène dans la piscine depuis presque 3h et sa fatigue se voyait clairement sur son visage. Le japonais le respectait pour son professionnalisme, alors qu’il continuait de tourner en boucle les mêmes scènes pour avoir les meilleures images possibles.

Yanan et Changgu discutaient de leurs emplois du temps à venir, un peu plus loin, attendant patiemment que Hyunggu finisse de tourner pour rentrer avec lui. Yuto s’intéressa brièvement à leur discussion, mais tourna de nouveau son attention vers Hyunggu lorsque celui-ci posa sa serviette sur une chaise pour retourner dans l’eau.  
Il sentit Wooseok lui prendre la main pour la lui serrer. Connaissant le plus jeune, il devait certainement sentir la tension qui remplissait Yuto alors que Hyunggu retournait une fois de plus dans l’eau.

Cela l’angoissait, et il savait que Wooseok ressentait la même chose. Hyunggu jouait la noyade depuis des heures, sans broncher. Cela les rendait nerveux malgré qu’il soit bien entouré et qu’il avait une solution de secours si quelque chose tournait mal.Hyunggu disparu sous l’eau alors Yuto tourna son regard vers l’homme debout au bord de la piscine, près à intervenir s’il se passait quelque chose. Son regard passa ensuite à l’alarme visuelle posée en évidence non loin. Il formula une brève prière.

Pourvu qu’elle ne s’allume pas.

Une autre heure passa, alors que Hyunggu continuait sans cesse le tournage de sa scène. Yanan et Changgu avaient également quitté à un moment donné. Le manageur avait dit à Wooseok et Yuto de suivre, mais le japonais avait refusé en bloc. Il attendrait que Hyunggu finisse de tourner pour rentrer avec lui, même s’il devait y passer la nuit. Wooseok refusa également, expliquant qu’il n’allait pas laisser Yuto attendre seul. Le manageur avait un peu insisté, avant de finalement abandonner, voyant que les deux plus jeunes étaient bornés.

Yuto attendait, son regard passant de l’horloge, aux employés, à l’alarme, dans une sorte de boucle sans fin. Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées brusquement par une alarme stridente et un appel visuel rouge.

Il put sentir le sang quitter son visage alors que l’angoisse montait en flèche. L’alarme d’urgence venait de se déclencher. Il observa l’homme plonger précipitamment dans la piscine, allant au secours de Hyunggu, alors que Yuto était paralysé de peur.

Il voulait se lever, courir au bord de l’eau, plonger pour aider le plus jeune, mais il était pétrifié, ses membres refusant de bouger.

Finalement, c’est la prise de Wooseok sur sa main, le forçant à se lever, qui enclencha son corps. Le plus jeune se précipita vers la piscine, entraînant le japonais avec lui. Ils arrivèrent au moment où l’homme perçait la surface avec Hyunggu, le soutenant. Le plus jeune toussait bruyamment, crachant de l’eau et essayant laborieusement de récupérer sa respiration. L’homme nagea pour rejoindre le bord, s’accrochant à celui-ci.

Les deux hommes bougèrent le plus vite, attrapant Hyunggu sous les bras pour le tirer hors de l’eau. Ils l’éloignèrent du bord de la piscine, le faisant doucement s’asseoir alors qu’il continuait de cracher ses poumons, se battant pour récupérer une respiration normale. Leur manageur, clairement inquiet aussi, leur tendit une serviette pour le plus petit. Wooseok se précipita pour la prendre, entourant le garçon avec celle-ci.

Yuto le prit dans ses bras, frottant son dos alors qu’il essayait de le réchauffer.

« Ses mains sont glacées, annonça Wooseok avant de les prendre pour essayer de le réchauffer. »

Yuto jeta un regard à leur manager, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ça suffisait. Minuit approchait, Hyunggu tournait la même scène depuis des heures et ils devaient maintenant avoir suffisamment de plans pour arrêter. Il continua à frotter le dos de Hyunggu alors que celui-ci commençait à reprendre sa respiration.

Le manager du lire son regard alors qu’il se déplaçait pour aller voir le directeur artistique pour en discuter. Yuto l’observa, alors qu’il sentait Hyunggu poser sa tête dans son cou, pressant son front contre la peau de Yuto.

Wooseok lui jeta un regard alors qu’il chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes au garçon entre leurs bras.

« Hyunggu-ya, est-ce que tu peux te lever ? On va aller te changer, tu vas attraper froid.  
\- Mais le tournage … ? Chuchota l’autre d’une voix roque.  
\- On s’en fiche du tournage, ça suffit. Tu es épuisé et tu as fait plus qu’il ne fallait, le rassura doucement le japonais. »

Yuto commença à se lever, emportant le plus petit avec lui. Wooseok l’accompagna dans son geste, l’aidant à soutenir Hyunggu, alors qu’ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers les loges.

Le manageur attira l’attention de Yuto, lui faisant un signe du pouce, indiquant que c’était vraiment fini. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer aux dortoirs. Ils passèrent les portes des loges, refermant derrière eux.

Wooseok commença à aider Hyunggu, qui grelottait, à sortir de ses vêtements trempés alors que le plus âgé parti chercher des affaires de rechange parmi ce qui traînait dans la pièce. Il arpenta la pièce, récupérant un de ses propres joggings de rechange et un tee-shirt qui devait appartenir à Shinwon, vu la taille. Il attrapa également une veste de Wooseok avant de revenir vers le duo.Il donna les affaires au plus petit, avant de se retourner face au mur pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité. Wooseok fit de même, attendant patiemment que l’autre garçon finisse de se changer.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Demanda doucement le plus jeune, toujours clairement inquiet.  
\- Oui, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça va… »

Yuto fredonna en écoutant la voix roque de Hyunggu, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son biceps. Il se retourna, trouvant Hyunggu complètement changé, déjà vêtu de son manteau.

« Allons-y, chuchota le plus petit. Rentrons à la maison. »

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent alors qu’ils s’emparaient de leurs affaires.

Ils rejoignirent leur voiture et le trajet jusqu’aux dortoirs se passa en silence. Hyunggu semblait loin dans ses pensées et les deux autres garçons ne voulaient pas le déranger. La fatigue était clairement écrite sur ses traits et ils ne savaient pas à quel point son niveau de sensibilité était haut actuellement. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de déclencher quoi que ce soit chez Hyunggu après ce qu’il venait de vivre dans l’eau.

Une fois déposés devant leur immeuble, ils prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’à leur pallier. Hyunggu commença à se diriger vers la porte du dortoir A lorsqu’il fut arrêté par une main hésitante sur sa manche. Il se tourna doucement vers Wooseok alors que le plus petit le regardait, plein d’appréhension.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma directement, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors que Hyunggu le fixait avec un regard plein de fatigue.

« Reste avec nous cette nuit, demanda Yuto à la place du plus jeune, clairement conscient que Wooseok n’était pas près à avoir Hyunggu loin de lui après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Lui non plus d’ailleurs. »

Le plus petit tourna son regard vers le japonais, prêt à décliner, mais Yuto attrapa son autre main.

« S’il te plaît, Hyunggu-ya. »

Il le regarda un instant avant de tourner son regard vers Wooseok, clairement hésitant.  
Yuto savait qu’il n’allait pas avoir besoin d’insister. Hyunggu savait que ce qu’il venait d’arriver les avait également atteints, sur un autre niveau.

« D’accord…   
\- On va déplacer mon matelas dans la chambre de Yuto-ya, pour pouvoir faire un grand lit par terre, dit le plus jeune. »

L’autre garçon acquiesça alors que Yuto allait déverrouiller le dortoir B pour y entrer. Ils passèrent en silence devant la porte de Yanan et Changgu, ne voulant pas les réveiller, avant que Wooseok ne s’arrête devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Hyunggu-ya, tu veux prendre un bain ? Je peux te le faire couler si tu veux, chuchota-t-il. »

Un éclair de panique passa brièvement dans le regard du plus petit. Yuto prit la parole avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ou une douche si tu préfères, mais ça te réchauffera. »

Hyunggu les regarda à tour de rôle avant d’acquiescer et de partir dans la salle de bain. Wooseok le suivit du regard avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Yuto-ya, aide moi à déplacer mon matelas s’il te plaît. »

Le japonais s’exécuta, aidant le plus jeune à tirer son matelas dans la pièce d’à côté. Ils poussèrent un maximum les affaires du japonais contre les murs afin de pouvoir installer les deux matelas au centre. Ils fouillèrent ensuite chacun dans leurs placards pour ramener un maximum de coussins et de couvertures.

Yuto était en train de faire un semblant de lit avec les draps lorsqu’il entendit Wooseok chuchoter.

« À quel point tu penses que c’est traumatisant… ? De presque se noyer. »

Le japonais s’arrêta pour tourner son regard vers l’autre rappeur, avant de tourner son regard vers les coussins, réfléchissant.

« Je pense… que Hyunggu-ya est fort. Il va s’en remettre. Ce que l’on peut faire pour l’aider, c’est être là pour lui et le soutenir. »

Le plus jeune des triplets fredonna, acquiesçant.

Ils se tournèrent en entendant la porte s’ouvrir, révélant un Hyunggu aux cheveux humides, toujours dans le jogging de Yuto et le tee-shirt de Shinwon. Il s’approcha d’eux, s’affalant sur le matelas, dos à eux.

Wooseok fit signe à Yuto qu’il allait à la douche à son tour, avant de les laisser tous les deux.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un silence inconfortable alors que Yuto cherchait quoi dire au plus jeune. Finalement, il prit place non loin de lui sur le matelas.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

Il préférait être prudent. Il ne savait pas exactement dans quel état d’esprit était le vocalise actuellement. S’il avait peu de chance, il pourrait être assez sensible et complètement l’envoyer se faire voir. Cependant, il vit Hyunggu se tourner sur le dos pour le regarder, lui tendant la main en faisant un léger mouvement de tête pour acquiescer.

Le japonais s’allongea à côté de lui, rapprochant leur corps avant de prendre sa main.

« Wooseok-ah est parti se doucher ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Oui, j’irai après lui. Si tu veux dormir, vas-y, ne t’en fais pas. »

Il refusa d’un signe de tête, alors qu’ils retombaient dans un silence un peu plus confortable. Le rappeur observait Hyunggu, chaque petites parties de lui, chaque petits détails de son visage.

Il savait que leur relation était ambiguë. Il essayait de ne jamais trop y penser, mais c’était la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit dans ces moments de silence apaisants.

Cela n’avait pas été vraiment le cas au début. Lui était plus proche de Wooseok, puisqu’ils avaient rapidement été mis en colocation, et Hyunggu était plus proche des plus âgés, avec qui il logeait. De plus, l’utilisation des honorifiques avaient mis une certaine distance entre eux.  
Cela avait commencé à s’améliorer peu après l’abandon des honorifiques, permettant à Hyunggu et Wooseok de se rapprocher grâce à leur caractère proche. Finalement, Yuto et Hyunggu avaient fini par se rapprocher, bien après, apprenant à se connaître au fur et à mesure.

Maintenant, ils étaient inséparables. Les maknaes, les enfants, les triplets, la team « mayonnaise ». Tant de surnoms pour juste eux trois. Yuto sourit à la pensée des moments passés ensemble.

Cependant, leur relation avait évolué un peu plus loin que de l’amitié. Enfin, pour son cas.

Ses sentiments pour Hyunggu s’étaient manifestés peu à peu, se renforçant jusqu’à devenir trop important pour être ignorés complètement. Il les laissait cependant de côté, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu’il avait déjà.

Le plus déconcertant avait été qu’il avait ressenti la même chose pour Wooseok, à peu prêt au même moment. Il avait choisi la même stratégie qu’avec Hyunggu, à la différence que vivre avec un des garçons pour lequel on a de l’attirance rends les choses bien plus compliquées.

Wooseok l’avait évidemment remarqué et l’avait arrêté un soir, pour lui en parler. Ils avaient longuement discuté de Yuto, de ses sentiments, mais également de Hyunggu. Le japonais avait alors appris que Wooseok ressentait les mêmes choses que lui pour le vocaliste, et en était arrivé au même point que lui.

Ils étaient donc là, deux rappeurs épris de leur troisième maillon.

Wooseok avait néanmoins précisé qu’il aimait beaucoup Yuto aussi, ce qui avait donné lieu à plus de câlins qu’habituellement et quelques touches de lèvres, dans l’intimité de leur chambre.

Ils étaient, cependant, beaucoup trop faible devant l’enfant du milieu.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l’arrivée de Wooseok dans la pièce. Le japonais lâcha doucement la main de Hyunggu lorsqu’il se levait.

« Je reviens, chuchota-t-il. »

Il récupéra des affaires de rechange et parti prendre une douche expéditive. Il était épuisé et il était sûr que ses amis aussi.

Il les rejoignit peu de temps après, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire un peu à la vue de Hyunggu blotti dans les bras du plus grand. Il éteignit la lumière et se laissa tomber derrière le plus petit, se collant doucement contre son dos et passant un bras par-dessus sa taille. Il sentit le vocaliste bouger un peu, mais il ne broncha pas.

« Hyunggu dort ? Chuchota le japonais.  
\- Ouais, il s’est endormi assez rapidement.  
\- C’est une bonne chose. »

Yuto déplaça sa main pour frotter légèrement le bras de Wooseok avant d’attraper son téléphone, envoyant un message sur leur conversation de groupe pour prévenir les membres du dortoir A que Hyunggu passait la nuit avec eux. Cela leur évitera de s’inquiéter si jamais ils vérifient la chambre du plus jeune. Il posa son téléphone avant de reposer sa main sur le bras de Wooseok.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? Demanda le plus jeune sur un air de défi.  
\- Quand est-ce que toi, tu comptes lui dire ?  
\- Entre-nous deux, c’était toi le plus angoissé.  
\- Ne te fiche pas de moi Wooseok-ah, tu étais au bord des larmes. »

Le plus grand laissa échapper un petit rire silencieux avant de soupirer.

« C’est vrai. J’ai eu vraiment peur.  
\- Moi aussi…  
\- Il aurait pu mourir, lâcha le plus jeune.  
\- Il aurait pu, mais il était encadré, donc ce n’était pas le cas.  
\- Il aurait quand même pu. »

Le plus âgé soupira.

« On devrait dormir Wooseok-ah. »

Le plus jeune fredonna avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Yuto ferma les yeux.

Le japonais émergea de son sommeil au son de gémissements étouffés. Il cligna un peu des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait lorsqu’il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Gémissant de douleur, il s’assit en portant sa main à son côté pour se masser légèrement, essayant de faire partir la douleur. Il tâtonna ensuite le sol, à la recherche de son téléphone portable pour allumer la lampe-torche, lorsqu’il ré-entendit les gémissements qu’il identifia comme ceux de Hyunggu. Le japonais s’empara de son portable, allumant l’option lumineuse avant de la diriger vers Hyunggu en évitant son visage.

Le plus jeune bougeait dans le lit, se débattant contre quelque chose d’invisible alors que son visage était strié de larme. Il allait réveiller Wooseok lorsque le plus grand se prit une main dans la figure de la part du vocaliste. Cela eu le mérite de le réveiller en sursaut, le faisant se redresser, complètement désorienter. Lorsqu’il posa ses yeux sur Yuto, il lui lança un regard d’incompréhension.

« Je pense qu’il fait un cauchemar, on devrait le réveiller. »

Le plus jeune tourna son regard vers le seul qui dormait encore, remarquant les larmes sur ses joues. Il se pencha vers lui, touchant doucement son épaule et l’appelant.

« Hyunggu-ya, réveille-toi… Hyunggu-ya… »

Yuto pressa sa main contre l’épaule du plus petit, le secouant légèrement. Finalement, Hyunggu ouvrit les yeux, se redressant brutalement alors qu’il respirait bruyamment. Wooseok voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais l’autre garçon se débattit, le faisant lâcher rapidement. Yuto retira également sa main, faisant de la place autour de lui.

Ils attendirent que le jeune homme se calme alors qu’il tentait de stabiliser sa respiration laborieuse. Après ce qui leur paru de longues minutes, le coréen laissa échapper un sanglot. Yuto approcha doucement sa main pour la poser sur l’avant-bras du garçon, testant les eaux. Lorsqu’il vit qu’il n’allait pas se retirer, il se rapprocha pour l’enlacer dans une étreinte lâche, lui permettant de se dégager s’il en avait envie. Il vit le plus grand faire de même, posant sa grande main entre les omoplates de Yuto, lui frottant doucement le dos comme si c’était lui qui devait être consolé. Son autre main tenait celle de Hyunggu, alors qu’il attendait que le garçon se calme.

Ses larmes finirent par se tarir. Yuto quitta l’étreinte brièvement à la recherche de mouchoir pour le coréen. Celui-ci le remercia, s’essuyant le visage.

« Tu te sens bien ? Demanda prudemment Wooseok.  
\- Oui, ça va. C’était juste un cauchemar…  
\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda doucement Yuto en reprenant a place. »

Yuto put voir les joues de Hyunggu rougir grâce à la lumière de sa lampe-torche. Le danseur évitait leur regard avant de finalement chuchoter :

« Ce n’est vraiment rien… J’étais… encore sous l’eau… »

Le japonais vit Wooseok se mordre la lèvre, se rappelant de leur discussion plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Qu… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé là-bas… ? Sous l’eau, je veux dire, demanda timidement le plus jeune.  
\- Je… J’étais fatigué et je… je n’ai pas réussi à faire la manoeuvre d’équilibrage de la pression… alors j’ai envoyé le signal de secours.  
\- Oui, on a vu le signal… Le secouriste a directement plongé pour aller te chercher…, renchérit Wooseok.  
\- Ça n’a duré que trois secondes… mais pour la première fois… je me suis senti comme si j’allais mourir. L’eau me faisait peur… »

Yuto fredonna, resserrant son étreinte sur le plus petit alors que celui-ci retenait un sanglot.

« C’est débile. Je sais très bien que c’était une erreur due à la fatigue et que ce n’est pas la faute de l’eau en elle-même, mais…  
\- Hyunggu-ya, c’est normal d’avoir peur après ce genre d’expérience, déclara le japonais en essayant de chercher son regard.  
\- Je sais…  
\- C’était il y a seulement quelques heures, dit doucement Wooseok. Ça passera avec le temps. »

Le danseur fredonna, se frottant les yeux.

« Allez, retournons nous coucher, annonça le plus âgé. Il est presque 4h du matin et on doit se lever dans moins de 5h. »

Wooseok se rallongea le premier, entrainant Hyunggu avec lui. Le japonais se joignit à eux, se blottissant contre le vocaliste. Wooseok fit de même, enfermant le plus petit dans une étreinte.

Le silence reprit sa place. De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquels Yuto commençait de nouveau à sombrer dans le sommeil. Cependant, il fut interrompu par Hyunggu qui reprenait la parole.

« Vous dormez ?  
\- Non, répondit Wooseok.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Hyunggu-ya ? Demanda Yuto. »

Il sentit le plus petit bouger entre leurs bras, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable.

« J’ai une question.  
\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Gémit Wooseok en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du danseur. »

Yuto entendit le vocaliste étouffer un rire, disant que le plus jeune le chatouillait.

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. J’ai besoin de savoir maintenant.  
\- On t’écoute Hyunggu-ya, chuchota Yuto, posant son front contre son épaule.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous devez me dire, mais que vous ne voulez pas ? »

Yuto fit la moue, ne comprenant pas vraiment la question. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour ce genre de philosophie. Cependant, il sentit la prise de Wooseok se resserrer sur son bras. Il avait dû saisir le sens de la question contrairement à lui. Le plus jeune commença à bafouiller, mais le danseur reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas écouter. Je me suis réveillé quand Yuto-ya est revenu dans la chambre et… j’ai juste entendu. »

Le japonais tiqua immédiatement. Dieu, c’était la seule conversation qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il entende. À quel point leur karma était horrible pour qu’ils aient si peu de chance.

Les deux rappeurs restèrent silencieux, cherchant leurs mots alors que Hyunggu commençait à s’impatienter.

« C’est si grave que ça pour que vous ne vouliez pas me le dire ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix légèrement blessée.  
\- Non, c’est juste que… Commença le japonais.  
\- C’est juste qu’on ne sait pas vraiment comment tu vas réagir et on a peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu t’éloignes de nous.  
\- Wooseok-ah… Quoi que vous puissiez me dire, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. »

Le plus jeune fredonna alors que Yuto se tournait pour allumer une fois de plus la lampe-torche de son téléphone, faisant plisser des yeux les deux autres.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne fais pas ça sans pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, dit-il dans un élan de confiance, s’asseyant.  
\- Oui, Yuto-ya à raison. »

Wooseok et Hyunggu suivirent son mouvement, s’asseyant également pour que les deux rappeurs fassent face au troisième garçon. Celui-ci avait l’air partagé entre une légère inquiétude et de l’excitation à l’idée qu’un grand secret lui soit révélé.

Wooseok tourna son regard vers lui. Yuto faillit échapper un rire en remarquant les nombreuses mèches rebelles du plus jeune, se doutant que ses cheveux devaient sans doute être dans le même état.

« On fait vraiment ça avec une tête du réveil.  
\- M’en parle pas, gémit Wooseok. J’aurais voulu que ça soit un peu plus… spécial.  
\- Eh, arrêtez de m’ignorer. Dites-moi ce que c’est, râla le danseur. »

Yuto prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je t’aime. Enfin, on t’aime, pour être exacte.  
\- Beaucoup, renchérit Wooseok. »

Le plus petit les regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, je le sais. C’est ça votre grand secret ?  
\- Non, tu n’as pas compris, on… Commença Yuto.  
\- Pas comme un « Je t’aime fraternel », le coupa le plus grand. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, Hyunggu passant de l’un à l’autre avec un regard confus, les joues tournant progressivement au rouge.

« Oui, j’avais… j’avais saisi la nuance Wooseok-ah. J’étais au courant. »

Les rappeurs se turent, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à ça.

« Vous n’êtes pas vraiment discrets les garçons… Je pense que mêmes les Hyungs sont au courant. »

Wooseok se cacha son visage dans ses mains, cherchant sans doute un endroit où se terrer tout le reste de sa vie. Yuto, quant à lui, fixait le plus petit.

« Si tu savais, pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlés directement ?  
\- Hum… Premièrement, car ce n’était pas à moi de vous forcer à me le dire, donc j’attendais que vous le fassiez… même si cela a pris un certain temps. En plus… je pensais avoir été suffisamment transparent sur ce que je ressentais pour vous, dit-il doucement en détournant le regard.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda le plus jeune en relevant la tête.  
\- Les gars, je vous dis littéralement que je vous aime tous les jours. Ce n’est pas ma faute si vous ne comprenez pas le sens. »

Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent, surpris, avant que Wooseok ne se jette sur lui, les faisant tomber à la renverse, tous les deux sur le matelas. Yuto sourit, se joignant au tas de membre qu’ils étaient devenus.

« Les gars, vous m’étouffez, rigola le danseur. »

Les deux plus grands se redressèrent un peu pour lui permettre de respirer. Yuto aperçut Wooseok sourire bêtement, alors qu’il sentait ses propres joues lui faire mal. Il ne se souvenait pas quand est-ce qu’il avait été aussi heureux dans sa vie. Peut-être lorsqu’ils avaient enfin pu débuter ? Peut-être quand il été devenu le premier rappeur japonais dans la kpop. Tout ça était relié à sa carrière, mais ce qui était sûre, c’est qu’il n’avait pas été aussi heureux dans sa vie personnelle depuis un moment.

Hyunggu les regarda, souriant largement, avant de les tirer dans une étreinte bâclée qui ressemblait plus à un tas d’humains en désordre.

Yuto posa sa tête dans le cou du vocaliste.

« Comment tu veux qu’on dorme maintenant ? Râla le plus jeune, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire.  
\- Au diable le sommeil, dit Hyunggu. Je préfère discuter toute la nuit. On dormira demain.  
\- C’est un bon programme, dit Yuto en s’installant plus confortablement contre le côté de Hyunggu. »

Wooseok s’installa de l’autre côté, prenant une des mains du vocaliste dans la sienne et reposant l’autre sur le ventre de celui-ci. Il lança un regard à Yuto alors que celui-ci souriait, posant sa main sur celle de Wooseok et attrapant la dernière main de Hyunggu avec la sienne.  
Ils se sentaient bien, tous les trois ensemble. Ils se sentaient enfin complets, d’une manière complètement différente d’avec la nourriture ou la musique.

Ils parlèrent environ une heure, de tout et de rien, profitant juste du temps calme ensemble. Wooseok abandonna le premier, s’écroulant de fatigue sur la poitrine de Hyunggu.  
Yuto décida d’éteindre la lumière de son téléphone, convainquant le plus petit d’essayer de dormir aussi.

Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, fermant les yeux alors qu’ils s’endormaient.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter et me dire ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Je pense éventuellement faire plus de one shot dans la continuité de cette histoire ? Peut-être comment Hyunggu a réalisé les sentiments des garçons / comment les Hyungs l'ont vu. Ou encore une sorte de petite suite ?  
> Dites moi si ça vous interesse !


End file.
